


Non-Traditional Dynamics

by Threecats15



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threecats15/pseuds/Threecats15
Summary: A writing challenge between seven friends led to the creation of this. A take on ABO dynamics from the perspective of a writer not familiar with the trope.





	Non-Traditional Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> Me and a few writing friends like to keep on our creative toes and try to keep writers block at bay by giving ourselves little challenges to world build or write thoughts and ideas on every so often. The winner doesn’t pay a thing for our weekly get-together pub meal.  
The rules are, each person taking part in the challenge gives a descriptive or genre word to the group, randomly picked by an online generator. There are seven of us taking part in this challenge.  
The theme this time is the Omegaverse genre. Which I’m not exactly familiar with, but the rest of my group buddies are. They give me a quick explanation and I read up further online for a couple of hours before we pick words. These are the words we get:
> 
> 1 Stereotypes
> 
> 2 Moon
> 
> 3 Infertility (my pick)
> 
> 4 Latin
> 
> 5 Corporation
> 
> 6 Science
> 
> 7 Heartbreak
> 
> Four of our group write short stories, one of which is an essay style piece about how dynamics worked in prehistoric times.  
One writer builds a world where betas are the mega rare dynamic.  
The last writer builds an apocalyptic world struck down by a sickness where omegas are diplomatic rulers and alphas are seen as lesser than animals due to the sickness effecting them mentally.
> 
> This is my world build:

So in this world of Omegaverse/AlpahBetaOmega the situation is the result of genetic experimentation. And when the dynamics were no longer needed it becomes a sort of Rise of the Planet of the Apes / Detroit: Become Human situation, with less androids and if the altered chimps had more humans helping them out.  
\- Dynamic humans were made accidentally by a para-military/genetic healthcare corporation called Ultra. They were altered with a mix of genetic therapy, genetic modification, and genetic manipulation to introduce 'advantageous' characteristics that Ultra wanted in their soldiers.  
\-- Dynamics have strength and flexibility comparable to great apes and monkeys, yet retain human mobility and endurance. The arms are longer than non-dynamics, the hands coming to rest around the level of the lower thighs when stood upright, the chest is a little more barrel shaped and the trunk of the torso a little longer, making dynamics stand taller then non-dynamics. While they mostly move upright like non-dynamics they can achieve great bursts of speed by running on all fours (looking like running baboons) though they can move about on all fours comfortably.  
\-- The manner of their movement is often described as cat-like and graceful, often to be found sleeping in weird positions and places. All dynamics, regardless of their designation, have canines and retractable claws instead of nails, another gene mod that was encouraged into them by Ultra geneticists, this does mean their fingers are wider than non-dynamics and this can mean that fiddly work can be tricky for them.  
– Ultra purposely designed them like this so that they would look terrifying to normal humans.  
\-- Dynamic throats and vocal chords are perhaps the most divergent of their human characteristics, dynamics have a complex social order that is dependent on subvocalisations (only some of these sounds can be heard by non-dynamic ears, as they are usually too high or low in pitch) and scent (which non-dynamics cannot smell, apart from 'normal' body and sweat odours). They can talk to non-dynamics, but to them it feels off. The non-dynamic talking without emotion or feeling as subvocals are as important to dynamics as body language and speech inflection, so when talking to non-dynamics they have a tendency to either be a bit 'flowery' in describing how they feel about a situation, or very 'stoic' and anti-social with simple, quick responses.  
\--- This is only a problem for dynamics who do not often interact with non-dynamics. Dynamics who live close to non-dynamics have no trouble picking up their inflection and body language.  
\--- Devices exist that can pick up dynamic subvocals so non-dynamics can hear them. They are usually described as musical, Alphas croon like percussion instruments, omegas purr like strings, betas hum and bark like drums and wind instruments. (Though all the dynamics can croon, purr, hum, and bark). A whole subculture of music exists where dynamic communication is recorded and sold like you would albums. Think new age whale song.  
\--- To have enough space for all the muscles and structures that produce these sounds dynamics have slightly longer necks (this also helps when they run on all fours to see where they are going), and their necks are thicker.  
\- Dynamics have night vision better than non-dynamics, but not as good as other animals, and their sclera are dark instead of white (again seen as a boon by Ultra to make them more terrifying).  
\- Alphas (all males) and Beta Males both have knots and go into rut when nearby females go into heat, alphas are more aggressive in ruts. Omegas (all females) and Beta females go into heats every four to five months dependent on the individual.  
– Due to dynamic babies being incredibly vulnerable as newborns female dynamics hoping to conceive (which can a battle by itself) will try to time their conception so that when the baby is born it will be warm and good food supply can be assured. The 'Season' came about because of this want from the females wanting to give their newborns the best start possible. From the beginning of May to the end of June (on Mars) dynamics from all cultures and lifestyles have designated this time each year to breeding.  
\-- In the years after the fall of Ultra, the dynamics had been able to explore their genetic habits and behavior, the Seasons have become a sort of valentines day spread over a couple of months. In areas where dynamics and non-dynamics reside in close proximity to each other, non-dynamics will join, and have as a regular occurrence ever since the Season became a known thing by non-dynamics.  
\--- Dynamics can produce offspring with non-dynamics and while conception rates do tend to be a little bit higher it is not a large margin, just 6 – 10% higher, and the child will always be dynamic.  
\- When dynamics were still under Ultra control the company was able to alter genes controlling conception and embryo growth and they were able to manipulate further genes in dynamic females which caused their bodies to reject embryos that did not hit strict genetic markers. While this meant Ultra could save money by not having to worry about feeding females carrying weak or subpar offspring. Once the dynamics won their freedom it meant that out of every two hundred females who breed, only 15 of those females will carry a pregnancy to birth. And that's without taking into account any other reasons why a female might miscarry. Some females, even omegas, though completely healthy will never have a baby.  
\- Dynamic females who do succeed in conceiving usually give birth to one baby after a 40 week pregnancy, newborns averagely weigh as much as 2kg (about the same as a large bag of sugar you can get in most supermarkets in the UK) and measure on average 11 inches from crown to heel. Babies with non-dynamic parents are normally a bit larger. Ultra purposely designed babies be small as it meant females could work for longer, have fewer complications, and get back to work quicker. The newborns tend to be quite hardy against illness, but their small size means that instead they are very intolerant to temperature and older children can suffer from extreme growing pains during growth spurts and intense mood swings during puberty. Dynamics therefore have a tendency to 'baby' children quite late into their lives.

World Timeline  
\- Humans (Homo sapiens 'wise man') begin to make concerted efforts to colonize the moon in the 2030's. In 2038 the first Lunar human is born in part with help from genetic therapy to lessen the complications that would have otherwise arisen in regards to the lunar environment. This sparks a Scientific Renaissance, especially in the genetic and biological fields.  
\- In the 2040's, an independent Space company called 'Pioneer Horizons', tired of the slump space exploration and discovery has been in for decades, begins concentrated efforts to attempt the colonization of Mars. With many scientists and engineers jumping from a stagnating Ares Project, the first shuttles carrying droids and equipment are launched which begin detailed mapping of several potential colony sites. Due to widespread public and private backing from many countries and influential groups Earth governments cannot interfere with Pioneer Horizons' plans without serious backlash.  
\- Pioneer Horizons sends robots and equipment to mars to begin the initial construction of an underground habitat which will be the start of the first settlement on Mars in The Gale Crater.  
\- Many theorize that terraforming of planets like Mars is possible, but the cost would be too great.  
\- 2055, the first colonists are sent to Mars.  
\- 2063, the first Martian is born.  
-In the 2100's with advances in technology, the terraforming of Mars begins with the release of green house gases into the Martian atmosphere. The human population on the planet is safe as they are underground.  
\-- This century sees a lot of political struggle and strife between an increasingly demanding Earth government and the colonies on Mars, the moon, 'Mining Colonies' at the asteroid belt, and the new colonies on the moons of the gas giants. Using the tensions to barter for resources and funding, a para-military/healthcare company called 'Ultra' begins experimenting with human genes and literally stumbles into the creation of super soldiers.  
\--- In 2176 the first successful true dynamic humans, Alphas (Homo dynamic, bellator 'warrior dynamic man'), and Betas (Homo dynamic, laboribus 'working dynamic man') are born in secrecy.  
\--- Both Alphas and Betas are trained as perfect soldiers, loyal and unquestioning. Alphas are trained as frontline infantry with the best of them becoming commanders, leading through a complex ranking system. Betas are combat support to Alpha squads, operating siege equipment and turrets, building defenses and acting as base defense. At this time, Ultra keeps all dynamics male and are grown and born from vats. The most successful individuals are cloned.  
\--- Omegas (Homo dynamic, callidus 'cunning dynamic man') are created with the intent of being assassins and computer hackers when it comes to light that Alphas and Betas have troubles with complex computing languages without intense (and expensive) training. The decision is also made by Ultra executives to have the Omegas as a breeding class to help increase dynamic numbers and hopefully to ease funds in maintaining vats or cloning banks. The first successful omega is born 2181. All Omegas are females.  
\---- As the dynamic population rises in the Ultra facilities the geneticists are able to manipulate the dynamic genome so that Alphas are always males, Omegas are always females, but Betas are spilt 60% male and 40% female. Further investigations into dynamic breeding reveals that omegas tend to have more offspring through their breedable years when compared to beta females, but female betas tend to give birth to more betas. Ultra sees betas as their money makers due to their adaptability.  
\- In 2238 a secret war begins when, against Earth sanctions, the Martian government crashes ice comets into the surface of Mars away from populated areas to introduce large volumes of water into the Martian atmosphere. This worries Earth because if Mars is successful in terraforming the red planet than the colony will be self-sufficient in several generations, meaning that Mars will be able to grow their own food on a mass scale and would happily trade with the other colonies should that be the result. Hard-line Earth governments begin a secret war with Mars and other independent colonies.  
\-- Seeing an opportunity, Ultra engages with interested militaries in secret to look for buyers of their soldiers on both sides of the coming conflict. To show their dynamic soldiers to possible buyers Ultra has Squads of Alphas clear out pirate dens from the asteroid belts, Omega assassins sowing terror in organised crime syndicates, and Betas building defence structures and installing weapon placements in record times.  
\- 2244 the first Psi is born (Homo dynamic, tacet 'silent dynamic man'), however, he is wrongly assigned as an Alpha by Ultra breeders. He calls himself Euid.  
\- 2347 sees the first mosses and plants growing on Mars, in and around bodies of water. The first Atmospheric Regulators are prototyped. The Colony Wars begin.  
\- 2371 The Colony War ends with the old Earth government overthrown by a political party more open to talks with the colonies and peace is forged. Ultra begins systemic 'reallocation of assets', euthanising hundreds of their lower ranking dynamic soldiers so they do not have to spend money caring for them even though the colonies that hired them are prepared to fund their integration into the society they helped free. The technology is discovered which leads to the first iteration of what will become the basis for Environmental Cores.  
\-- Non-dynamic humans and dynamic humans were used together by the colonies militias and relationships formed, both platonic and romantic. During this time, dynamic habits and behavior from their genetics begins to shape dynamic 'packing' instincts and their eventual infamous hyper-sexualized habits. These instincts were controlled by drugs from Ultra before the rebels split from them.  
\- When the knowledge of the Ultra death camps is leaked by Ultra employees sympathetic to the dynamics the public goes mad. When the knowledge reaches the dynamics in the kill facilities, again whispered by sympathetic employees, they riot and escape. Ultra still has regiments of dynamic soldiers but only keep the 'best stock' for breeding.  
\-- The dynamics sent to the kill facilities turn on Ultra, beginning a 3 year conflict between the 'free' dynamics and the 'loyalists'. The free dynamic humans have help from non-dynamic humans and are led by Euid, who quickly reveals himself to be an incredible tactician and commander.  
\- 2374 Ultra and their loyalists are routed and surrender to Euid's forces. Ultra is reclaimed by the employees that helped to originally free/warn the dynamics and become focused on helping the dynamics integrate into society. They rename themselves as 'Harmonic'.  
\-- When it becomes apparent that many dynamics prefer to live semi-nomadic lives in tribes many colonies offer land to satiate those urges. However, many dynamics do also find homes and families living in non-dynamic settlements.  
\-- Mars, currently undergoing another significant terraforming milestone, offers the dynamics the surface of Mars which is not reserved for agriculture.  
\--- With a strong environment but few wild creatures to populate habitats (which also begins to cause trouble for hungry nomad dynamics) Harmonics, with funding from interested parties across the solar system, begins resurrecting extinct animals such as rhinos, elephants, many herd creatures and big cats. Eventually leading to the resurrection of prehistoric mammals. Several dinosaurs are successfully resurrected as well, but the decision is made to not release them into the wilds of Mars, as they did not compete directly with either man or prehistoric mammals in their time.  
\- By 2443, the terraforming of Mars is considered a success. With the help of Atmosphere Regulators and Environmental Cores, the Martian surface is capable of sustaining complex ecosystems and an incredible array of life. Most dynamic tribes live peaceably with their non-dynamic neighbours.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, I am not very knowledgeable about Omegaverse stuff but I hope this helps other writers feel creative and think outside the trope box.  
I still have several little ideas for other bits of world building with this thing but I need to look into a little more before getting my thoughts out there.


End file.
